1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a non-invasive method of measuring arterial blood pressure and cardiac output. The invention also relates to an apparatus for carrying out the method.
2. Description of Prior Art
Non-invasive methods and apparatus for measuring arterial blood pressure and cardiac output are known in the art. Once such method and apparatus is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,485, Warner, issued June 21, 1977. A second such method and apparatus is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,700, Warner, issued Dec. 6, 1983. The present invention constitutes an improvement and refinement of the method and apparatus as taught in the latter patent.